


Faded Blue: The Return

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Faded Blue, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: This short scene is a personal prediction I have based upon another SU fic: Faded Blue, by airamcg, CompletelyDifferent, and Swordtheguy. Which you should certainly check out if you love interesting Swap stories.





	Faded Blue: The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faded Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742679) by [airamcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg), [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent), [Swordaperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson). 



> This short scene is a personal prediction I have based upon another SU fic: Faded Blue, by airamcg, CompletelyDifferent, and Swordtheguy. Which you should certainly check out if you love interesting Swap stories.

Steven coughed out the remaining water from his nasal cavity. His now freezing clothes, clung to him as the tide behind him returned to normality. Before he could get his grip on the situation, Pearl’s voice called out to him.

“My Steven, are you alright? Lapis, could you make him a bit dryer? Humans become less resistant when drenched.”

Just as Pearl requested, Steven felt his clothes tug up as all the excess water being held inside was lifted through the backside of his jacket. The feeling made his spine tingle. He looked up to see Pearl kneeling down to look at him, and Lapis hovering above, holding two gems in bubbles. One, green in the shape of a triangle, and the other, orange and rhombus-like.

His mind pooled with memories. He spat at Lapis, “Why would you do that?!”

“What do you mean what was I doing? I was saving you,” she snapped back, tapping away the bubbles. The Crystal Gems lurked in the corner of Steven’s peripheral.

“I apologize, my Steven. We needed to eliminate your abductors as quickly as possible,” Pearl intervened.

“But they were from Homeworld! They were going to take me to Yellow Diamond and leave everyone else alone, that was the deal,” he explained.  
  
“My Steven,” Pearl began.

“I told you not to call me that,” he murmured, pulling his hoodie over his head.

Pearl hesitated, her mouth open, but recovered quickly. “So you did, Steven. I apologize again.”

Steven grumbled into the side of his makeshift shawl. Through his exposed left eye, he saw the other Pearl fiddling with the Peridot’s strange, mechanical prosthetics.

“Steven,” Pearl continued, “I would strongly advise not going to Homeworld at this time. You are still in your developmental stages and there is still so much we haven’t discussed about Gem and Earth culture.”

Steven began fizzling with traces of blue electricity. He did not notice it nor Pearl’s sudden back steps in his anger. “Well some of the things I’ve been learning about Gem culture are really awful, and I don’t want it to keep being that way. I want to be there to change it, to fix my Mom’s mistakes.”

Pearl wilted. “You… You can’t,” she breathed. “You can’t, my Steven.”

The lightning crackled. “Why? Why can’t I?! I could change things!”  
  
“Hey, Steven?” Amethyst called.

“Pearls wouldn’t be slaves.”

“Steven,” Lapis warned.

“Gems wouldn’t be needlessly shattered.”

“Steven,” Garnet echoed.

“If I could explain what Earth is like to the other Diamonds-”

“Steven!” Rose shouted.

He finally froze. The lighting dissipated suddenly, and it was only then that he realized he had summoned it all. Pearl was practically cowering, before him. Her arms covered her face, as if preparing for a blow. The other Pearl quickly came over, arm prosthetic still in tow, and helped Pearl up. She gave Steven a sharp glare, that outdid itself in piercing his heart.

A sharp silence fell. And Steven realized Rose was standing beside him. Her dress, flapping in the wind, tickled at his legs. He trembled involuntarily in her close presence. “The Diamonds won’t change their ways through diplomacy, their entire society depends on the terrible things they’ve done. That is why the rebellion had to resort to violence.”

“But I’m one of them! They have to listen to me. They can’t deny this!” he asserted, feeling at the surface of the gem beneath his clothes.

“On the contrary,” Pearl interrupted. The prosthetic on her arm, suddenly able to move its fingers again, had formed a screen. Steven’s eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw the image displayed.


End file.
